fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
South Cross Middle School
South Cross Middle School (サウスクロス中学校 Sausu Kurosu Chūgakkō) is a school in Destiny Star PreCure. It is the school that Tsunashi Momo, Minamihara Natsuko, Kitamatsu Ruri, Nishimura Sumire, Azumaki Kazuha and Kitamatsu Rio attend. It is located on South Cross Island and is one of the three schools on the island, the others being the elementary and high schools. Description Layout The school is quite small, as not many students live on South Cross Island. The school building consists of classrooms and offices, as well as rooms for other uses, most of them being used for club activities. The campus has a gym, but it is shared with the neighboring highschool. Behind the school building the forest starts and students are allowed in up to a certain point. The school has dorms, mostly for boarding students coming to the island just for school, but students aren't forced to live there, as Momo lives with her brother off-campus. Near the dorms is a cafeteria for the students as well as a bathhouse. The dorms the students live in are relatively small but students are allowed to individualize their rooms as long as the changes can be undone (for example, no paintings on walls). Rooms fit up to three people, but it isn't uncommon for a room to just have one or two inhabitants. The school only provides beds, closets, desks and chairs so students usually bring their own stuff (since they are allowed to), most common are things like mini fridges or bookshelves as well as gaming consoles, TVs and computers, a few rooms also have couches, although those are rare due to cost and weight, usually a team effort of multiple students. Activities Despite the small space on campus, there are a lot of clubs, most of them being sport clubs including football, volleyball, track & field, baseball, swimming, basketball, etc. Most of these clubs practice outside the campus as there is only one gym. A popular spot for these teams is the beach and it's quite common to see the teams practice with their high school counterparts. The school also allows students to form their own clubs, so there is a variety to choose from. One notable club is the Island Research Club, which members are the Destiny Star PreCures as well as Ruri's twin sister. For students living in the dorms, there are a few additional activities. The students have to clean their own rooms as well as the cafeteria which functions like a common room and the bathhouse. Often, the students cook or bake together. Other small events are hosted by inhabitants independant of the school, like gaming or movie nights. At the end of the school year, the entire dorms also hold a party for the students graduating and moving up a year. Uniforms The student council wears bands around the left sleeve of the shirt to signify their position. Female Uniforms Winter Uniforms In the winter, the girls' uniforms consist of a white long-sleeved top with a ribbon tied in the front. Depending on the year, the ties are coloured differently. The first years wear green ties, the second years wear blue and the third years wear red. The skirts are dark blue and pleated. The students also wear socks or tights, varying in lenght and are either black, dark blue or grey and dark brown shoes. Additionally, students are allowed to wear jackets and vests. Summer Uniforms In the summer, the uniforms mostly remain the same stylewise, but the tops are now short-sleeved. Male Uniforms Winter Uniforms For the boys, the uniform is almost exactly like the girls' uniforms, except that instead of a skirt the boys wear long, dark blue pants and instead of ribbons the boys wear ties. Summer Uniforms In the summer, the uniforms mostly remain the same stylewise, but the tops are now short-sleeved. Other Uniforms Sports Uniforms Notable Students First year Second year * Kitamatsu Ruri * Azumaki Kazuha * Kitamatsu Rio Third year * Tsunashi Momo * Minamihara Natsuko * Nishimura Sumire Trivia Gallery Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Destiny Star PreCure